


Little Drummer Boy

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the drummer of a famous rock group, and everything is looking up for the Irishman until he hears a voice he will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Drummer Boy

Little Drummer Boy

Jack let out a sigh, idly twirling a drumstick in one hand while the other tapped restlessly on his knee. He was waiting for his band mates to actually show up so they could record their new song, but as usual they were late. He really shouldn't have been surprised, ever since they were 'discovered' and 'hit it big', everyone suddenly turned into a stereotypical rock star- parties till 3am, random hookups; the works. All but Jack. He loved his friends, he really did, but he honestly didn't think they were all that famous. Sure, they were in top ten in Rock for almost... Was it three weeks now? Four? 

He shook his head, putting down his drumstick in favor of grabbing his phone. He looked mindlessly through Twitter, before he decided to check Rock and Scroll- a website dedicated to news on music and artists of all genres. 

Jack couldn't help but smile when he read some of the news in his friends- Yami had just released a new album, and Minx's rap career was taking off pretty quickly. 

He refreshed the page, and saw the latest link- The New Kid on the Block: Modern Day Boyband Emerges. 

Well, Jack couldn't not click on that. Boy bands were a joke, in all honesty, what was their name? Two Directio-

"Oh, fohk." He breathed- the article started off with a picture of the lead singer, and goddamn was he gorgeous. Raven hair, dark eyes, strong jaw....

He could see why teenage girls would fawn and scream over this guy. Was he a model? Or an angel or something? 

There had to be a catch, Jack thought. He's gotta sound awful, he can't be this beautiful and be so talented. 

How wrong Jack was. 

His voice was deep and smooth and if he was being honest with himself, it turned him on. Just a smidge. 

The song itself wasn't the greatest, it was a very generic boy-bandy song about an unspecified person, Yknow, one of those songs that everyone can relate to. Like "oh baby I love your smile" and "your eyes sparkle like the night sky". 

Jack may or may not have spent the next few hours listening to their first album; the songs got better, though they were all some kind of silly love song in one way or another. 

Glancing up from where he had been lounging for the past two hours, he realized maybe he should go home. 

He tossed his keys up in the air and caught them with a grin, standing up and stretching his unused muscles. As he heard a few bones crack, he thought about that stupid lead singer that couldn't get out of his mind.

Mark Fischbach. 

Jack was putting his keys into his Harley when he realized that his bandmates never showed up. 

He also realized he didn't care. 

His Instagram told him all of his friends- his bandmates, really, were at some club downtown, something Jack was most definitely interested in. With a shrug, he put his phone away and turned on the ignition, deciding that Taco Bell sounded fantastic right now. 

Moving to LA had been tough at first, but not only had it launched their music career, the food was amazing- now it wasn't Ireland Spuds, but it was greasy and delicious. Oh yeah, Taco Bell. 

\-------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Mark's band was gaining a lot more traction- so much, in fact, Mark was even featured in a song by the Grumps- yeah, the Grumps. Jack was, to say the least, impressed- or rather smitten. All he found himself listening to these days was Mark, Mark Mark. 

Everything was going great, actually, Jack had managed to write a few new songs for them, which raised some eyebrows amongst the team, seeing as how half of the songs were ungodly romantic. 

"Who is the lucky someone, Jacky boy?" Daniel, Aiden and Conor crowded around him, grinning like a bunch of morons. Jack couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks, and all of his friends "ooooohed". 

"Dude, you gotta tell us!"

"None of your fohkin business, arseholes." He got up from his drums with a scowl on his face. 

"Aw cmon Jack!" Daniel whined with a pout, and Conor mirrored his expression. 

"S'not gonna happen, dudes." Rolling his eyes, Jack was thankfully saved by his phone going off- their manager. Jack quickly answered before anyone else could. "Yes?"

"Two words, Rox East." 

Jack felt his jaw drop; Rox East was one of the most elite music award shows, and if there manager was talking about it meant-

"Yup, you guys have been invited, and they want you to present the award for-"

It didn't even matter, all of the band had heard through the speaker and it was a mix of moshing and bro-hugging in their recording studio. Jack lost his phone in the midst of the celebration, and once he got it back, he realized his manager was still talking. 

"-you'll be sitting with that new boy band group, oh, what's that guy's name? Markiplier? No, that's not right-"

Well, Shit. Jack thought. I'm screwed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131542) by [AdorabloodthirstyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty)




End file.
